


An Impromptu Fight

by That_Geek



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hiding in a Cave, Its a fight, Lin is always up for throwing rocks, added sexy times, au kinda, younger kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: A canon divergence. After getting her bending back Lin starts a fight but what could have motivated this?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few things, I binged the series so I don’t really remember specific details but I was basing this au insert into the part where Lin gets her bending; presumably Kya would be there, at the southern water tribe.  
> Second thing, I wrote this in a weird order because this stems from a completely different idea, and also there is a prequel bit (which may be a bit spicy) so if you want to read the alt ending and/or the prequel let me know because smut isn’t my forte and if its not a thing I will just keep it in my vaults haha.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

She took a deep breath as her connection to the earth was restored. It coursed through her veins and gave a warmth that could not be achieved through anything else-because she had tried everything in the last day or so. She lifted the rocks with ease and smiled, flexing her fingers and bringing them to her chest. She walked down the steps and watched Korra and Makko, along with the other team avatar members walk back to the village; she walked behind them all quietly wondering about what might have been had the avatar not been able to restore her to her former glory. Who was she without her bending? They reached the village and she paused, not that far away stood Kya; who had definitely been avoiding her, rage boiled in her; how dare Kya avoid her it, should be the other way round. She growled as she watched as the older woman turned to see her with a look of shock on her face. Kya readied a circle of water which surprised those around her. Lin pushes past the group with metal up her sleeve.

Lin pushes her arm letting the metal - that she keeps around her wrists for emergencies- shoot towards the waterbender, who bends daggers from her circle in retaliation. Was it stupid for Lin to attack Kya in a waterbenders haven? Yes, but she didn’t care. The cruelty of Kya’s actions hit her in the one place she absolutely could not bear; her heart.

Lin rolls back as an arm of water flies past her face. She closes her eyes and summons the rocks that were just a few feet behind her. They come flying in she breaks chunks off them propelling them at Kya who grunts as she bends and weaves them; another ice ball is thrown at Lin and her ducks before bending her metal into a cuff aiming Kya’s legs. Kya yelps as the metal restrain her movement and she falls down. However, she is not yet beaten as bends the water to collect over Lin’s head, dropping it and soaking the younger woman before Kya then freezes it prompting Lin to fall to her knees with a yell as the ice grips at her limbs. They lie there in the snow panting. Team avatar standing watching them with great confusion. Tenzin and Katara rush to Kya’s aid.

“What are the two of you playing at?” Tenzin asks as he uses his airbending to release the leg cuffs. Lin catches the metal and rebends it around her wrist. She slowly stands. She turns away and starts walking. Kya, who is being looked over by Katara, pushes her mother back and runs after Lin.

The group of spectators shake their heads, they had unfortunately seen weirder things happen in the last few days; they watched Kya catch up to Lin. The younger woman push at Kya’s attempts to hold her back. Lin keeps walking and Kya keeps following.

"Leave me alone" Lin shouts, pushing Kya away. Kya shakes her head.

"I'm sorry" She yells back and makes a sad walk back into the village, rather limply tidying the mess they had made with their impromptu fight.


	2. The prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What prompted this fight? The night that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first part, here is the second part. Please note the change in rating, this chapter is pretty much all smut which I’ll admit I am not versed at writing so this will be interesting.   
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this.

_ The rain hammered off the road as Lin jogged over to her flat from the police station. Her coat doing little to protect her from it. As she climbed the stairs she spotted a dark figure by her door. With metal at the ready, she stepped towards them; they turned. _

_ "What do you want?" Lin stood down as she recognized her visitor. _

_ "I came to see you, I was worried" Kya smiles reaching a handout. Lin flinches, pushes past her guest, and unlocks her door. _

_ "Don't bother" the younger woman goes to slam the door but getting rid of Kya isn't that easy. Kya pushes herself into the flat to which Lin huffs. _

_ "Well, I am bothered. You stopped writing and then there was a panicked call from one of the acolytes and - I thought you'd been hurt" Lin merely grunts and hangs her coat up. _

_ "Talk to me, please" _

_ "There's nothing to say. Aang is gone and your brother is the last Airbender he has a nation to save" she grabs her teapot and fills it before placing it on the stovetop. _

_ "Tenzin's saviour complex is bull" _

_ "No, it isn't." Lin's voice breaks. Kya rushes over a careful hand on the other woman's arm. She looks up and there are tears in her eyes; something Kya has rarely seen in Lin. _

_ "Even so, he should have been kinder" _

_ "I was wasting his time. The girl-woman. She can give him airbenders. I'm not fit to be a mother" Lin sniffs and wipes away her tears. She squares her shoulders and continues to make the tea. _

_ "I still want to kick his ass" _

_ "Ha, well I trashed his home so…" _

_ "So what? He deserved it and so did the others hiding the two of them like that" Kya huffs crossing her arms. _

_ "Can we stop talking about him, it was a week ago and I'd like to forget I spent 10 years loving the wrong person" Lin sets down two cups on the table and brings the teapot over. Kya nods and sits down. As they ready the tea Kya notes it is her favourite blend. _

_ "You remembered?" She holds up the box. _

_ "Of course I did" Lin smiles and Kya returns one. Lin sits and they talk; well Kya talks. She raves about all her travels. The two women hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk at Aang's funeral. As Kya gushes about the Kyoshi Warriors and what they were doing these days. Lin watches the older woman's hands move all over the place; the light in her eyes. Lin is filled with warmth, a comfort. What is that? That feeling of safety. She listens and watches the way Kya's greying hair frames her face; she is beautiful. Was that murder? Why is she… _

_ "You in there Beifong?" _

_ "Yes" _

_ "What did I say then?" Ah, Lin had no clue. _

_ "You were talking about the murder you stopped" _

_ "Nice guess but I actually said I had committed some while in the fire nation. What are you thinking about?" _

_ "Nothing Kya" Lin sips her tea. Kya narrows her eyes and leans over into Lin's personal space. The hair of Lin's neck stands, Kya is so damn close. _

_ "I don't believe you, tell me" Kya gets up and even closer to Lin, who gulps and looks away. _

_ "So I'm getting to you, huh. You can trust me" Kya smirks and holds the back of the chair Lin sits on. Lin refuses to look at her. Kya takes the younger woman's chin in her hand and turns her head. They stare at each other, their faces a hair's width away from each other. Lin's eyes flick down to look at Kya's lips. Kya notices. _

_ "It was nothing" _

_ "Liar. Show me" Lin raises an eyebrow. She leans in. Their lips meet with only a thin veil of uncertainty. Kya's hand cups the back of Lin's head as Lin pulls her into her lap. Their mouths move against each other, tongues exploring with no control or grace. Lin's hands spread over the small of Kya's back. Kya moans. Lin pulls her down. Kya grounds her hips. This time Lin moans, she pulls back. _

_ "You're so beautiful" she whispers, bringing a hand up and tucking the greying hairs behind Kya's ear. Kya smiles. _

_ "So are you. So gorgeous" Kya bends down and kisses the small part of Lin's exposed neck, just below her ear. Lin rolls her head. She drags her hands down and cups the other woman's ass, with ease she lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom. _

_ Lin deposits Kya onto her bed. She stands straight, stretching her arms before bending her uniform off. Kya watches with adorning eyes as the metal attire floats away from Lin's body; she bites her lip. _

_ Lin crawls over Kya and they kiss. It is more careful this time. Kya's fingers stroke Lin's sides. Lin whimpers. They pull apart. _

_ "Kya, I've never" there, for the first time, is panic in Lin's eyes. Kya nods, she sits up and cups Lin's face. _

_ "Let me show you" she presses a chaste kiss to Lin's lips. Lin nods and follows Kya's lead as she is pushed onto her back. With lust she watches Kya remove her layers and stand before her with nothing but her panties. She stalks over and crawls up Lin's body. She curls her leg around Lin's and kisses Lin, who opens her mouth allowing Kya to slide her tongue in. Lin's hand rests on Kya's hip, playing with the fabric of her panties. Kya smiles against their lips. She moves her mouth to Lin's ear. _

_ "I think you're overdressed, Chief" Kya's voice in her ears goes straight to her center and she moans. Kya grins and helps her partner underess.  _

_ The coolness of the room against her breasts cause her nipples to stand to attention which Kya is all too happy to take advantage of. She traces around one with her tongue while her thumb flicks the other. Lin whines and runs her fingers down Kya's arm. Kya switches breasts before kissing her way down Lin's muscular torso. She pauses at the top of Lin's boxers. Her hands stroke the other woman's thighs, she glances up. In Lin's eyes, there are many feelings but mostly lust and desperation. With a smirk Kya curls, her finger around the waistband of Lin's underwear and she tugs them down. _

_ Lin lifts her hips and lies completely exposed to Kya. She bites her lip, nerves threatening to creep in. Kya's hand grips her own and she seeks out the woman's eyes. _

_ "We can stop" _

_ "I want you," she replies. As Kya lowers her head, placing gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs her hand comes down to brush through the thick mane that is Kya's hair. The first contact between her clit and Kya's tongue sends ripples throughout her body and she splays her legs further apart. The movements of Kya's tongue are careful at first but when Lin's fingers tighten around her hair she goes in a little harder. _

_ Kya has seen many beautiful things; she has slept with a handful of beautiful women but there was something special about the look on Lin Beifong's face as she cums. Her strong jaw tightens and her eyes close her whole body shakes. _

_ "Look at me, Lin" she follows the instruction and Kya looks up as she tongues the sensitive clit. Lin struggles to keep her moans quiet and she growls as her climax finishes.  _

_ Crawling up her body Kya lays gentle kisses over the skin beneath her. Reaching her lover's face, a hand strokes her cheek and moves in. They make out lazily, lips and tongues all over the place. Lin's hand's stroke her behind. _

_ A slightly awkward maneuver later, Kya is naked under Lin. Lin's touch is shy as she caresses her way down Kya's body. She wants to remember every part of it. She flicks her lover's clit, which prompts a whimper from Kya. Sliding a finger inside her looking at Kya for guidance. _

_ "Add a second" Kya instructs, Lin follows and turns her fingers with every thrust. Kya is a lot louder than Lin and she moans Lin's name over and over. Every so often adding an instruction. A rhythm is established and soon Kya's skin begins to tingle, her pants get faster and she cries out. Lin keeps her fingers steady as her lover's inner walls grip around her fingers. She removes her wet fingers and smirks taking them into her own mouth. She looks down to see Kya impressed. _

_ They lie down and Kya is both surprised and not surprised to find that Lin is the 'little spoon'.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Can Lin and Kya resolve their issues and move forward?


	3. The Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce storm has come to the Southern Water tribe. Will Kya still be able to find Lin and apologise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part. Thanks to you all for all the love on this fic, it's been great to see and I appreciate every kudos and comment so much.

Kya closed her eyes and wiped away tears as she remembered the night that had started it all. When she woke up in the morning she’d looked at the sleeping Lin and the feelings it conjured caused her fight or flight response. She left. She’d run away and now Lin had run away and had been missing for some time; all were worried.

“Maybe if we know why, we can help her” Korra turns to Kya, who shakes her head.

“You want me to tell you Lin’s secret past; she’s already tried to kill me once. Just, I hurt her and it was the last thing she needed” Kya turned away again and looked outside.

“What exactly did you do?” Tenzin asks, an eyebrow cocked and his arms crossed.

“Exactly what you did,” Kya snaps, the sky is getting dark she storms past the group, “I’m going to find her, if I’m not back in one hour come to find us” she informs the group before she leaves.

The air is colder than normal so she pulls her coat across her body tighter, she walks out of the village and into the outskirts of the villages. As she walks the wind builds, pushing the snow to move around her feet looking up Kya spots the gathering clouds. She breaths in and bends herself a water shelf to protect her from the upcoming snow. As she reaches the snowy scapes of no life she stops. Taking deep breaths and trying to concentrate on places to hide or shelter. Caves, there were caves a little further North; there’d be rocks for Lin to bend and keep her warm. With a new lease of life, she walked on every so often shouting out Lin’s name.

Korra turns, as she watches the storm building. The group huddled around the fire, the children asleep.

“Maybe we should go find them now”

“Kya said one hour, it's only been half an hour. She’ll be back, they both will '' Tenzin assures her and resigned Korra accepts this and sits by the fire.

“What did Kya mean, earlier, when she said she’d done the same as you?” Tenzin cringes, he guides her away from the group.

“I was quite cruel. My father had died and I was the last airbender, Lin and I had been together for almost a decade at that point and I knew I had to start thinking about the future of my kind. I think I broke her heart; Lin is good at hiding those things but I realise it must have been difficult when I told her it was over” he explains regret etched on his face. Korra nods; she is aware that Pema was in love with Tenzin from the side but she hadn’t realised just how long Lin had been with the airbending master.

“So, do you think Kya broke her heart?”

“That is the most likely conclusion. I don’t know when though, nobody talked to me for a little while after. Lin was like family and I’d betrayed her” 

“Lin?!” It is faint but Lin catches it, she crawls forward to the opening of the cave but the snow is so thick she can’t see anything. She was lucky to have found the cave.

“Kya?” she croaks out. She pants and realises that nobody will hear her. With a grunt she sits up and raises an arm, breaking the rocks and shooting them up. Is it enough?

Kya looks around her, her water shelf no longer sustainable in the blizzard, she narrows her eyes and looks around the snowy scape then...rocks. They fly up into the sky. Kya smiles and bends to snow making a dent big enough to locate a cave. She heaves herself through the snow crying out Lin’s name.

Her name gets louder as she gets colder. Turns out getting your bending back can be an exhausting feat. She moves back as a figure approaches. Part of her wants it to be Kya and another part wants it to be literally anyone else but as the blue and grey form of Kya becomes recognisable the former feelings overwhelm her and she reaches out for Kya.

Kya falls to her knees in the little cave as Lin’s hand reaches out. She takes it and shuffles them further back.

“I found you, Lin. I can’t believe it” She whispers, pulling Lin into her. Lin is a little stiff in the hold and her whole body is freezing.

“I’m tired”

“Tough, we have to stay awake. Are you hurt?” Kya pulls Lin up and she half drags half walks them further into the cave.

“Just some scrapes, nothing I can’t handle” she shivers. Kya nods and bends a vial to heal the bruises on her face. Lin hums and her eyes slide shut, the healing powers get under her skin and she feels energy soaking into her. She sits up holding onto Kya’s forearm for some extra support. The water is bent away and she looks at Kya; who doesn’t look that great either

“I’m sorry. I need to learn to use my words” Lin apologises

“So do I and I am sorry what I did, it was shitty”

“You got that right,” she pauses, “why’d you do it” Kya looks away. Lin’s fingers cup her chin and she looks back, the light isn’t great but she sees Lin’s face and she wants to cry.

“I woke up and I was so overwhelmed. You’re so peaceful when you sleep,” her voice breaks and she sniffs, “I had this feeling that I couldn’t confront and I couldn't force you to confront it either so I left.”

“You should have left a note” Lin bites back.

“I know. I was an idiot but I hope we can get back on track as friends or whatever” she shrugs and squeezes Lin’s hand. Lin squeezes back.

“Let’s just talk and see what happens.” Lin sighs and they huddle together and do so. The storm continues for a good while longer but together they are warmer. They talk and the relationship takes a step towards healing.


End file.
